Shelter me
by im-a-quick-study-miss-sage
Summary: The story of the Gods after the End of the worlds as seen by the point of view of Maddy and Loki. Romances will blossom, mysteries will unravel and stories will be told. Who knows what could happen next? Runemarks/Runelight fanfic.
1. Sheltering Affections pt 1

Bliss. The breaking dawn sun escaping through her window, caressed her face as light as lovers kisses. She kept her eyes closed, savouring it's light touch, welcoming the warm sun rays filtering through her eyelids on that chilly winter morning. _This feels like heaven_...

She felt the matress sink in slightly, then settle as he stopped moving. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was awake. His body was slightly pressed on hers, his chest facing her side and his head resting on his hand. His other hand travelled up her body to find her face, caressesing her cheek.

_Hey... Maddy..., wake up... _he whispered faintly. His voice was so soft she couldn't resist a smile. He wasn't always like that.

Considering her smile gave her away, Maddy opened her eyes and looked at him for the first time that day, still smiling. He burried his hand in her hair and played with her locks, brushing them out lazely.

'You,' he said sleepily, 'are wearing my shirt.'

'Am I now?' she chuckled lightly.

'Lot's of work to be done today miss.'

'Yeah, I know.' she answered him in a wistful tone.

He gently detached his arm from her hair and got up in a single powerful, energized movement as if he'd been awake for hours. _That's just the way he is_, she thought. Always ready for a day full of fighting and shouting and getting himself in the way of danger and trouble.

The sun illiuminated him in orange and yellow as he opened the window, and she couldn't help but admire his hard feautures, and the way his chest rose and fell at his breathing or the way the muscles in his arms twiched as he pulled his shirt on. _The same shirt he was wearing last night_, she thought lazily.

He came around the bed, and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips, his hands resting on the matress at each side of her, forming some sort of a cage. He didn't pull away immediately after breaking the kiss though, lingering a while longer above her with closed eyes, their foreheads almost touching.

And then he was gone, like smoke drifting swiftly away.

She sat up gingerly with a sigh, cursing at her lover for being so completely unromantic at times. Then again though, part of why she still was with him was exactly that. Maddy herself was hardly a romantic; preferring to spend her time thinking about weapons and training and practical things. _A hug or two though, wouldn't be bad..._, she thought wistfully.

She stood up and strolled up to the small vanity table grabbing the brush and brushing her hair out sleepily before showering and changing into fighting gear and storming off to find Loki at her grandfather's house.


	2. Sheltering affections pt 2

_-Shelter me, from the cold starless night,_

_ Shelter me from the ghosts in my mind..._

* * *

><p>'But I want in!'<p>

Maddy was shouting unsuccesfully at everyone for the last hour or so, trying to convince them to listen to her, or see to reason.

'This is so_ UNFAIR!' _

The gods had their backs on her, drowning her cries in their conversation, doing their best to ignore her. Thor was tempted more than once to use a silencing cantrip on his daughter but even he knew better than that. _A frantic woman's fury is a thousand times worse than a hundred hordes of demons,_ he always said.

'LOKI!' she screamed. The room came to a halting silence as the Trickster locked eyes with the irate daughter of the Firefok. Another moment of silence passed before he dragged his gaze from the goddess and answered firmly, 'No.'

Maddy tried her best not to squeal. 'I don't understand! I'm not even that young, and I've had tons of experiece! This is so stupid, it's not like anyone so far has even encountered any dangers! Why can't I patrol with you?'

Patrolling, was something of a necessity now in the face of a possible new danger. Every now and then, the gods would group and go patrolling outside Asgard, in villages and towns and cities, not quite searching for something so much as wishing it weren't really there.

'You've all done it except for me and Idun! Is that what you think of me? That I'm naive and useless?' Maddy didn't really mean that; she only meant to get their attention but the look on Idun's face was terrible enough for her to swallow her tongue for a few terrible moments.

'Oh no Idun I didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry!' She crept closer to her, but the tearful godess moved away from her touch as if it were venom.

Maddy was really sorry now, she just wished she had never opened her goddamned mouth. She watched in regret as Idun made her way out of the Parsonage, the place where the Gods met and conferred. Earlier that day she was at Odin's house, pampering her grandfather so that he would let her go with them. He hadn't.

'Great, now my only supporter's crying her eyes out because of me.' she said more to herself than the circle of Gods watching her closely.

'I'll go talk to her Maddy, I know you didn't mean what you said.' offered Bragi.

'Yeah, thank you.' she said in a small voice as he made his way out of the room.

She sank down in a large brown armchair as she watched the gods slowly but steadily engrossing in deep conversation again, talking about locations, maps, weapons and tactics, all the while thinking that perhaps she wasn't worth getting to patrol after all.

After quite a while she felt the armchairs arm sink in and a hand caressesing her forehead down to her cheek. She looked up and saw him, bathed in light, his gaze troubled and deep.

'Why do you never do as you're told?' Loki asked softly.

'I don't know. I just don't.' she said stubbornly. She took his hand in hers and kept looking at it as if it held all the secrets in the world.

Loki knew what she was doing. She was avoiding his gaze, afraid he would judge her. Of course she never did as she was told. That's part of why he was with her in the first place. He sank deeper next to her in the armchair draping his arms around her, bringing her face closer to his.

She looked up in a sea of jade green and she thought she was going to die. _I could drown in these eyes,_ she thought. _I could actually drown in him and not give a care._

He tilded his head forward so their foreheads touched, eyes closed, her hands resting on his chest.

'Alright.' he said resigned. He pulled his head back so that he was looking her straight in the eye. 'You win.'

'What?' she said. He didn't answer. He didn't have to.

She kissed him full on the mouth, her lips crushing into his with such force it crushed the air out of his lungs. He was an excellent kisser, so much that his kisses always left her dizzy or breathless and this one was no different. Sometimes she thought that maybe the chaos in his blood was why he was so good at it, but when they were kissing, no, she knew that the charm and skill he had was all because of his natural talent in love-making.

He was actually taking her side on this. He'd try to convince the gods to let her go with them. And he'd manage it too, she was sure of it.

His kiss was sweeter now, less fierce but still focused, his hands interlaced in her hair and Maddy was suddenly aware that everyone in the room must have stopped what they were doing and were looking at them. The sets of gasps followed by an absolute silence confirmed as much.

She'd never kissed him in front of anyone but Sugar, and they'd never told anoyne about them being together, though they both knew that everyone was aware of that already. They would act really comfortable around each other and even couply at times, so she guessed it wasn't so much of a shock to them right now.

She was wrong.


	3. Sheltering Affections pt 3

_-I feel alive, when I am in your arms,_

_ you set me free..._

_ Shelter me..._

* * *

><p>The noise was deafening.<p>

Maddy and Loki had broken their kiss for what felt like ten minutes now, though they still held each other in a loose embrace, waiting for the uproar to die down.

'Please let me hammer him!' That was Thor.

'Ha ha ha, I can't believe this is actually happening!' exclaimed Skadi bursting in unrestrained laughter.

'We should be thankful Sigun's not here!' said Ethel shaken.

Maddy had had enough. She stood up fiercely bringing everyone in the room to a standstill. Even Loki looked up at her in a funny way.

'That's enough! It's not like you didn't know this was going on in the first place! We've been together for quite sometime now and even though you knew, you didn't raise an eyebrow until now, and thats only because I kissed him in front of you. As if I hadn't kissed him before!' she exclaimed angrily, ending her violent outburst.

No one spoke for a moment and Maddy dared to look up to the closest friend she had, other than Loki, her grandfather, the man she'd once known as One-Eye, and the man she later came to know as Perth. He hadn't said anything for the past ten minutes, hadn't twitched so much as a muscle, only looked at the two of them with a knowing -and somewhat amused- glint in his eye.

'She's right.' he said then with a playful smirk on his face. 'We've known about your relationship for quite some time now. I guess this just makes it official.' he supplied.

Maddy felt relief pouring through her. She felt a hand in her waist as Loki stood up next to her grinning that crooked smile of his. 'Is my brother the only reasonable man in here?' he asked.

'I'm going to wipe that grin of your face if you don't-' Thor started to say but stopped when the Allfather shot him a dangerous look.

'If I don't... what?' pushed Loki, who liked pushing things -or people for that matter- to the limits.

'Never mind.' sighed the Thunder God.

'Look,' said Loki strolling towards the center of the room, suddenly all bussiness, 'just so that we get back to the point, maybe... maybe we should just take her with us.'

Another one of those familiar uproars went up and Loki had to wait once more for the noise to die down.

'Please let me hammer him for_ Hell's sake_!'

'Hey!' he exclaimed fiercely. 'If you don't want to hear me, then why don't you just listen to her?'

Everyone then looked up at Maddy, who seemed a little lost for a change.

'Go on just make your plea already!' said Loki, leaning back on a magnificent oar desk that was in the room.

Maddy swallowed hard.

'OK,' she started with a small voice. _Just be charming Maddy, just like Loki. It's simple enough. Right. _'I uhm, think that leaving me out of the loop in this one is completely unfair.' She though everyone was looking at her as if she was a complete idiot. She took a deep breath.

'I'm experienced enough as any of you. And I'm strong too, more so than it's right to admit. I've proven my skills many times in the past, and I'm keeping up well with my practise too.'

Practise was another necessity now that she was a warrior. Everyday she had to practise as hard as she could to build endurance and stamina and learn how to fight without magic.

'I can come with you, and I can be really useful if you just let me be.'

She paused, holding her breath for wht seemed like an eternity before someone finally spoke. It was Heimdall, exchanging glances with the General while he spoke, as if they had a telepathical converse only they could attend to.

'I guess you have a fair point. We'll discuss it later and let you know for sure.' His hawk-like gaze fell on her.

'Th-Thank you.' she stammered. She didn't know what to say. She didn't think they'd even think about it. But they had. And largely that was because of Loki. He let her know he'd support her, gave her the courage, then gave her the stage to speak.

It was all she could offer them at the point, so she excused herself and left the room eventually before giving Loki a long last measuring yet promising look.

She'd made it.

She'd get to patrol.


	4. Sheltering Affections pt 4

_-There is a sadness in my bones_  
><em> And I cannot let go of the sadness...<em>  
><em> There is a silence and it's leading me into madness...<em>

* * *

><p>Brown curls drifting slowly in the wind. Warm, hazel ayes. A radiant smile and soft lips. Elegant hands and a delicate petite body.<p>

Maddy.

Loki was back in his shed, the only thing he'd build up all by himself and he was so proud of himself for that. He was completely exhasted now after a three hour long meeting with the Godfolk. Lying back on his narrow bed, he found himself thinking about her. Their relationship was pretty much official to everyone now and that he didn't like. Surely no one would dare suggest a thing about_ marriage?_

He had just had his second -or should he say third?- divorce, and seeing as his ex wife, Sigun was a lunating and his former ex wife a cuckoo, the idea of marriage didn't appeal much to him.

But of course, should anyone throw such a concept on the table, Maddy wouldn't hesitate punching them. The thought of her punching someone put a little smile on his face.

He had never really thought of love as a concept. He did now, for some reason. Perhaps he had felt the brush of love more than five hundred years ago with Sigun, but soon enough he came to realise it wasn't love at all but some impulse of his. She was really pretty after all.

But Maddy... Maddy was still a mystery to him. She was beautiful; that was for sure. She was also very funny and smart. She was almost his rival when it came her wit. Other than that, she was down to earth unlike the other godesses which made her even more beautiful to him. And boy, was she a challenge to him.

The reason he could never settle down with Sigun was become she was way to attached to him. Then Angrboda, was a wild card, even wilder than him at times so he could imagine why they never worked out. Maddy though was like in perfect balance between the two of them. A little wild, though easily tamed. Slightly attached, but in reasonable levels. She didn't interfere with him like a nosy girlfriend, though she knew how to show her affection.

He had never told her he loved her, he realised. Never; not once. But then again she had never made any mention about love either. He didn't know what to think of that.

A soft knock on the door snapped him out of his reverie. 'Hmmmm...? Come in.' Of course he knew who it was before she stepped inside.

She stuck her head through the door and smiled radiantly at him. 'May I come in?' she grinned.

'Don't act silly.' he said smiling his crooked smile up at her.

Maddy stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She knelt by the bed and took hold of his hands in hers; her gaze locked in his.

'Thank you.' she whispered to him. His only answer was to look back at her steadily. He had his thinking face on. Maddy was scared.

'Is something wrong?' she asked him softly. He wanted to tell her that no, nothing was wrong, that in fact everything was as perfect as it could get, which was for him not perfect at all, and that she was so very beautiful. He thought back to the first time he had ever slept with her. It was in an inn at World's End, of all places, and they had been looking for her sister at the time. He had spend all night with Maddy in his arms kissing her fiercely. It was a pretty thought. He couldn't forget that night even if he wanted to.

He was kissing her passionately in the lips; his hands around her waist; his fingers tracing hot paths along her bare skin. He felt her stir just then, placing her hands on his chest as if to push him lightly away. He looked down at her then and his breath caught at her beauty. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed. She was so pretty. She had looked as if she wanted to say something at the time but she couldn't bring herself to form some sort of a phrase. He understood immediately. He brushed his lips lightly against hers and murmured that she didn't have to worry or be scared and that she was beautiful.

Then he pulled her into his arms and laid back. She had laid her head at the curve of his shoulder and they were holding each other in a loose embrace until she fell asleep. He hadn't quite managed to sleep that night. He kept watching her steady breathing all night long and savoured the way she fit so perfectly against him, how the cradle of his shoulder was made for her head.

'Loki.' once more he was snapped out of his daydreaming and focused back at her amber brown eyes.

He knew the truth just then and grinned softly.

'I love you.' he said.

* * *

><p>Next chapter coming soon xoxo :D<p> 


	5. Sheltering Affections pt 5

Maddy thought she was going to be sick.

'What?' she said in a hushed dead voice.

This was big. Loki was standing in front of her dead serious telling her he loved her. She couldn't believe it. It was just unreal.

'I love you. I think.' he said as if he had suddenly lost some of his bravado.

'You think?'

'Yes, I think I knew for a while but just didn't know I... well knew. I'm sorry, is this confusing?' he asked weirdly. Obviously he wasn't used to making love declarations.

'Is this confusing?' Maddy couldn't help but keep repeating everything he said.

'Are you OK?' Loki asked scrutinizing her.

'Am I O-...sorry I need to stop doing that.' she said a little bewildered.

'You know,' carried on Loki after yet another moment of scrunity, 'when people tell someone they love them they usually expect them to say it back.'

'Oh...' snapped Maddy. 'Yes of course. I... I love you too I guess.'

Loki grinned wildly at that.

'Of course you do, I'm stunningly charming and attractive.' he added and leaned in for a tight hug which of course Maddy was more than willing to give him.

The world was reeling in front of her. She though of all the things she believed Loki was capable of, but she couldn't quite get into her head the image of him telling her he loved her. Her thoughts went back to the first night she had ever spent with him. Of course sleeping with him was entirely out of the plan at the time.

They were in World's End in, what she would call, a mission to find her sister. They had planned to stay in a local inn for the night when the innkeeper told them there was only one room left and that they were full. It had felt really weird for her then to imagine sleeping in the same room with Loki but she was determined to get through with it.

Everything was going just fine until they suddenly started fighting. Now she couldn't quite remember the reason why, but of course it didn't matter sincce they usually fought all the time anyway. Loki was leaning dangerously close to her, shouting like a maniac that she was a pain in the butt sometimes or something like that and Maddy found herself replying back to him with the same amount of yelling and frustration.

At some point he seemed to have had enough.

'Shut up already!' he screamed finally and kissed her with such passion it blew her away.

At first she went rigid all over with the sudden turn of events but soon after that she found herself responding hungrily back at his kiss. Her hands went around Loki's neck as he grabbed her up from her thighs and shoved her against the old wall. Passion exploded between them like a firework. After a very passionate against-the-wall make out session he carried her all the way to the other end of the room and laid her softly on the bed though their lips didn't break contact at all in the process. It was exhilarating.

After a while she felt him stir and he broke the kiss. He looked down at her with such desire and longing it made her little heart shutter. He gave her a tiny butterfly kiss on the lips and then another, and then another before deepening the kiss. All the animal instincts were gone only to be replaced by a feeling Maddy couldn't quite define. It was warm and tingly and fuzzy like the the heat of a fireplace on a chilly afternoon or the feeling of safety and familiarity. It felt like home. There was no going back after that.

She had spent the whole night in his arms and it was the best sleep she had had in a long time.

And just like that she was certain. She loved him.

She jerked her head up now -he was a lot taller than her- and kissed him and smiled at him. She was happy and so was he and they both knew it. He took her hands and led her deeper into the room where he laid her down on the bed. His kiss was always sweet and intoxicating. He kept kissing her softly and even laid on top of her when suddenly the door jerked open revealing a frustrated Heimdall.

Maddy tried to jerk Loki off of her but there was no way she could do that in time. Loki did get off her eventually and lied at the end of the bed with a smug smile on his face.

'Heimdal, worst timing ever dude.' he said seemingly amused.

Heimdal only looked at them angrilly, his eyes resting a little bit more on Maddy who was quite flushed and had the upper part of her shirt undone. Heimdal noticed that, and the look on his face suddenly transformed into something unreadable.

'Get ready. We're patrolling together little bird.' he said to her, his face a mask of irrigation once more and he slammed the door.

Maddy was so surprised and delighted, that she had no words. Loki did though.

'Do your shirt.' he said after a while a little angrilly as he got up.

'What? Oh, my shirt.' said Maddy noticing her state. 'What's wrong?' she asked him. 'What did I do?'

'Nothing. You did nothing.' said Loki as he left the room.

'Wait, Loki!' she screamed after him.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhh cliffy! Hope someone -actually- likes this story because I will be continuing it. The Runemarks fandom may be small, but it's growing!<p> 


	6. Sheltering Affections pt 6

Maddy was pretty contented. She was packing up her things and getting ready for she was in a mission.

Every now and then, the gods would go in parties outside of Asgard, just checking around, making sure everything was OK. The truth is that they weren't looking for something in particular, only wishing it wouldn't find them.

Three years had passed before Maddy last saw Maggie Rede, and right now, just thinking about it, a pain welled up inside of her, just like it happened when she always thought about her sister. A tough girl Maggie was.

Maggie had fallen in love, the all-consuming kind and that kind of love nearly destroyed her. She got pregnant, only no one really got to know anything about her child. The other gods believe her child died before it was even born, and that the Nameless possesses its body. Maddy herself tried to keep hope. She thought that maybe, _just maybe_, things weren't like that. They still had to keep their eyes open though. That was the whole point of patrolling after all.

She heard the door close and her thoughts of Maggie and the mission were replaced by thoughts of worry and thoughts of _him_.

'Hey." Loki entered her room and leaned casually against the door frame. 'What's up?'

'What's up?' Maddy asked increduslously. 'You tell me what's up since you're the one who left in the first place.' she said continuing her packing.

'Nothing, I just wanted to get some fresh air, you know with the atmosphere being steamy back there and all.' He grinned a little. It was infuriating.

'Well OK, you could though tell me that back then when I was calling for you.'

'Oh well you know me.' A moment of pause passed before he added hastily,

'So, you're going patrolling with Heimdal. I pity you.'

Maddy laughed softly at that. 'Why is that Loki? He's plain awesome.'

'You really think so?' he added seeming a little worried.

'Yeah, I do. Just because he wants to rip your head off does not make him a bad guy, I want to do it too sometimes.' she added laughing.

'First of all you love my head and there's no way you'd ever think of ripping it off and second of all well, I was thinking that maybe it's a little...you know, early for you to uhmmm, go patrolling. Don't you think?'

Maddy froze in place whilst packing.

'What?' she said, clearly taken aback. 'Forget about it, I'm going.'

'But..."

'No buts Loki, this is final!'

'OK.' he said after a moments pause, seemingly resigned. 'I should know better than trying to change your mind. As if you ever listen.'

'Exactly.' she added and threw a bag over her shoulder. 'Now would you be so kind?'

'Yeah, fine.' he said and took hold of a second bag for her.

'How many clothes did you pack, why is this so heavy?' he asked.

'Oh that's just my weapons darling.'

'Oh of course.' he smiled and followed her out.

* * *

><p>All the gods were outside the grand castle of Asgard and at the roots of the Rainbow Bridge from where Maddy and Heimdal were supposed to leave. After a while Maddy and Loki joined them both engrossing into deep conversation about the patrol.<p>

'Don't worry Maddy, I'll make sure you're safe the whole time, even though I'm not sure you'll need it.' said Heimdal.

'Thank you, it really means a lot, though I kind of pity the person who tries to attack me.'

'Me too.' he said and they started laughing.

'Hmmm, everything settled?' asked Loki, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air, while he slid his arm around Maddy's shoulder protectively. He gave Heimdal a funny look, though Maddy didn't quite catch it at the time. 'Yap, everything's set Dogstar.' replied Heimdal eyeing Loki venomously.

Heimdal and Loki didn't really get along. OK no one really got along with Loki but that was fine with him. As long as he had Maddy and his brother he didn't really care. Heimdal though was threatening to take both of them away and he didn't like that. Maybe it was just him but he thought that sometimes Heimdal was looking at Maddy a little too long or a little too much and the incident today back at his shed was no different. He identified longing and lust when he saw it, and Heimdals eyes were gleaming dangerously when his eyes fell on her. He wasn't stupid. He just hoped he was smart enough to keep her.

'OK then I guess you're set to go. Could you excuse us?' he asked a little too innocently before pulling Maddy away.

'Really, I'll be back in no time.' she said when they were alone seeing Lokis face. 'Don't worry about me, I'll be f-' she couldn't complete what the wanted to say because Loki was kissing her with both ferocity and gentleness. Though she was initially taken aback -and originally a little worried about everyone staring- she finally relaxed into the kiss and melt in his embrace. He took hold of her hands and kissed each one of them before saying, 'Just take care of Goldy over here. He gets a little excited if let loose.'

'I... OK,' she said a little dizzy from that fiery kiss. Loki leaned in and kissed her one last time on the cheek and whispered in her ear ' I love you.' and then let her go. Maddy looked back before she and Heimdal stepped on the edge of the Rainbow Bridge and she was glad that the last person she saw was Loki.

* * *

><p>Yeah OK, crazy plot twist right here but...I'm crazy so... yeah!<p> 


	7. Sheltering Affections pt 7

The Worlds End.

Three years had gone by since the End of the Worlds came to Worlds End. Now the city had been restored to its first glory, only lacking its ever-looming former religion, the Order.

Where wrecked buildings and premises where, now stood tall and magnificent structures. Large squares, cheerful little shops, fountains with gleaming waters, children running around playing. It was beautiful.

The library and other public services were reconstructed and open, once more to the public. The city burst with life and music. Maddy knew, that was all her sister's doing. Maggie had said before she left that she would be the one to restore Worlds End. And restore it she had.

'Maddy come on.' urged Heimdal.

'So where are we going and when do we start?' asked Maddy eagerly trying to keep up with his quick pacing.

'I've made this plan about suspicious places and where it would be possible to find... threats to the gods.'

'Just say it Heimdal. The Nameless is what we're looking for, right?'

Heimdal stopped at his tracks and turned to look at her. It was a scary, piercing look.

'Don't you dare think for one moment that I'm scared to say his name or something. Wake up Maddy. At the current moment Mimir is our last care. Though if he has recruited other people to guard and keep his precious Order while he's still growing, well.. that remains to be seen.'

'Why is everyone so certain that he has possesed Maggies son? Adam he... he is just a little boy no more than three years old. I still keep hope that things are not like that.'

'You're just a little girl aren't you?' he asked her despondently. _He seemed a little tired_, Maddy thought. 'Of course you are,' he said a little wistfully, 'Maddy youth is good, only its naive. You are naive. Odin told us and Odin is a Seer.'

'But you can never trust a Seer!' she demanded.

'No you can't. But I trust my friend. Now we need to get going.' he said resuming his quick pace.

'OK then.' she said and followed him.

First they searched through the Woods just outside the city. It was long and it was tiring, though it had to be done. Then they visited the outskirts, covertly searching around and long last they returned to the city.

'We need to find a place to sleep.' said Heimdal seemingly tired. Not that Maddy wasn't tired; she was a wreck.

'I couldn't agree more with you. Let's go.'

They finally found a small, peppy inn to stay the night.

'We'll stay in one room for safety, is that OK with you?' he asked her.

'Yeah sure, no problem with me.' Maddy told him, NOT that it didn't feel weird. Unlike the room she and Loki had rent, this one had two seperate beds (Heimdal must had requested that) and it was a lot more spacious. The moment she entered she threw her bags on the floor and fell onto the bed.

'Ughhh, I ache. All. Over.' she said.

'Same here.' answered Heimdal who unlike her took both their bags and settled things around. 'Should I get us something to eat, seeing as you don't look like moving from that bed.'

'That would be awesome.' she told him. 'Thanks.'

'OK then.' he said and left.

Maddy grabbed the opportunity to change into bed clothing now that she was alone. She changed out of her dirty pants and blouse and into a comfy knee-lenght night gown. It wasn't exavtly modest, though it was not very revealing either. It was made of light pink silk though (Loki loved silk) and had black lace details at the hem and straps. Also it was quite fitting around the waist and Maddy couldn't help but think if it was appropriate in this situation. Oh well, there was nothing she could do about it now.

Heimdal came in with two bags that smelled like heaven. When he looked at her though, he froze for a minute.

'Umhh, here you go.' he told her uncomfortably _-was he avoiding looking at her?-_ and gave her the bag.

'Oh, thank you very much.' she answered.

Perhaps the night gown was rather inappropriate at the current moment, but really what was she supposed to do? Sleep in hunters gear?

She opened the bag and they both sat down to eat.

'I got you chicken, I hope it's OK'

'Right now, it's all I could have hoped for.' she said and started eating. After that they did some small talk, mainly about the day to come and then they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blood. A lot of blood. Pools of it.<p>

Dead men chanting her name like a solemn prayer, _Maddy...Maddy..._

Loki was among them but he didn't speak. He only looked at her with those eyes who were like pits of wildfire when he was alive, only now they pits were empty, the fire gone. She was in pain, in all kinds of physical and mental pain. A voice cut through the skies, tearing at her skull. _It's over,_ it hissed. _Over..._

_Maddy?_

She woke up screaming, her forehead gleaming with sweat, her head was light. She felt the brush of a hand on her arm.

'Are you OK, hey, Maddy look at me.' she focused back at the person before her. Heimdal had knelt by her bed, a worried look plastered on his face.

'I...yeah fine, I'm fine.' she said and climbed of the bed heading for the flagon of water. She used it to wash off some of the nightmare's threads from her face and tried to drink some.

Heimdal was looking silently at her for a while. Then he slowly approached her by the table and tucked part of the hair that was falling in front of her face behind her ear.

'What in Hell's name was that?' he asked her puzzled.

'Just a dream. A nightmare.' she whispered her voice shaking.

'It seemed like more than just a common nightmare to me. Do you have any idea how much you were screaming and twitching? It was quite scary.'

'Yeah, it's nothing, it's happened before. I can handle it.'

'Can you?' he asked turning her so that she faced him. Tears glistened in her eyes.

'Yes.' she answered firmly and went back to her bed. He did so as well but neither slept after that.

The next day would be a hard one.


	8. Sheltering Affections pt 8

The brightness of the sun was merciless. Today was one of the clearest, sunniest days Maddy had ever seen in World's End, and the birds were constantly chirping. In any other case, Maddy wouldn't really mind that, but after a long sleepless night the sun was hurting her eyes and the chirping was like a hammer in her head. She tried to relax, knowing that after they returned to Asgard later that day, she would pay Idun a visit.

For now though she had to remain focused in the task at hand. It was the duo's last day in the Universal City and they would visit the catacombs that lay under it.

Maggie had first discovered these a few years ago where she would spend hours reading and exploring the dusty underground pavements. Just as they did back then, the catacombs now were useless and uninhabited.

Just before they reached the secret door that led under the heart of the City, Maddy gave Heimdal a long measuring look. He too, as it appeared, was suffering from the same hammering headache. He hadn't spoken at all on their way here and his skin seemed to be just a tiny tone paler. Just like her, he didn't get any sort of sleep last night. Instead he stayed awake and alert in case she needed anything. It was a sweet thing to do, only Maddy found it wasn't really needed and that it didn't quite fit Heimdal. Well, sometimes people surprised you.

They both halted in front of an old, rickety door that didn't really seem like a door rather than part of a wall from an old building. You just had to search the wall for a push-in brick that would activate it. Heimdal found it almost immediately. Of course. The hawk-eyed god?

He turned around to face her just before they entered.

'OK, this is the last place we're searching in this patrol. Down here it's going to be very dusty and it may have rats, just so you know.'

'I don't mind rats. Not very much.'

'It should be quite harmless too, just like the other places though do tell me you have your weapons together.'

'Of course! I'm armed foot to crown Heimdal. I can face an army just by myself.' she answered jokingly.

'I think rats will be your biggest pray.' he said and he cautiously entered the dark corridor.

He cast Sol at the never-ending darkness so that they could see again. The corridors seemed to be ever-ending. They ramified and on and on they went.

'Uhhmmm, how exactly are we going to get back? Won't we get lost?'

'Signatures Maddy.' he said without really looking as if he had listened to her at all. He was completely focused at the task at hand.

'Oh right.' she had forgotten about that. Every living creature left a certain trail of colour behind them that was unique to them. Magical creatures had the ability to see them using the rune Bjarkan. Heimdal was right. There weren't exactly many passers-by down here so they would easily identify the path they were coming from just by-

'Oh _shit_.'

'What?' that came from Heimdal. He looked kind of bewildered at hearing Maddy swear.

She turned around to look at him, her face a mask of astonishment and fear.

'Look.' she whispered cold sweat trailing down her back.

He understood immediately. She meant_ look_, truly look so he fingered Bjarkan as well. His iris grew. Realization hit him. He unconsciously took hold of her hand and started half-walking, half-running back to where they came from.

'Don't talk.' he commanded.

Maddy of course wouldn't obey.

'You saw it too right? Rune trails? Whoever is down here, they are powerful. Those were strong signatures.'

'I counted at least seven Maddy, he have to hurry.' he said. 'There, I see light seeping through the door way ahead of us.'

Before they could make another step though three hooded figures blocked their way. Heimdal wasted no time and stroke one down immediately with a single strike of Tyr. The hooded figure fell to the ground. The two others though had some powerful rune shields protecting them that even Heimdal's attacks couldn't go through. Maddy herself was working on their shield, though it didn't seem strong enough.

She looked behind her only to see that there were three more men making their way towards them. They were going to be taken down. She and Heimdal had broken apart, each fighting seperately. He was trying to deal with three of those mysterious warlocks, whereas she was fighting the other two. They were surprisingly strong. Kaen and Hagall were her strongest attacks. Loki had taught her every single trick of Kaen.

It just wasn't enough though. The one on her right managed to get through the shield and Thuris threw her on her back gasping for breath. She must have hit her head because her vision had swamped and she felt like seeing stars. She felt the two men leaning over her. One of them pulled out what seemed to be a little dagger and took hold of her wrist. She couldn't help it though. She tried to finger Yr to protect herself but the other man took her free hand and stepped on it with such force, he must have broken it. Pain shot through her like a firework. He had definitely shattered the bones in her palm. She screamed as agony seized her.

Funny thing was she thought she was prepared. But when she was taken by surprise like that, she couldn't even make use of the extra weapons on her. What an idiot she was. Just a little girl.

She thought she heard Heimdal scream for her but she couldn't do anything about it. Tears rolled down her cheek as she watched the man on her left collect the blood that was trickling down her hand from a fine thin cut he had propably made with that dagger. He filled a little vial up with her blood and stood up. He gave a nod to the others -who Heimdal was still fighting with- and they suddenly seemed to disappear out of thin air, as if they were dematerializing from where they stood. Maddy whimpered softly at the pain that was shoting through her.

Heimdal stood up -when had he fallen down?- and ran at ther side. He studied her, checked if her spine or any ribs had broken from the impact of the fall, and when he realised her back wasn't severely damaged he scooped her up and carried her outside. Maddy thought she heard him talking but she couldn't really make out any words. Her vision was blurry and she just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep. Heimdal wouldn't let her though.

'Don't you sleep on me now. Just hold on a little more Maddy.' his voice came in and out of focus now.

She couldn't hold on any longer though. She closed her eyes and got lost in a dark oblivion.

* * *

><p>AHHHHHHHH, OK I reaaly wanted some action to go down because let's face it the romance was a little overwhelming.<p>

R&R pretty please? ^^


	9. Sheltering Affections pt 9

_'It's over... over...'_

_'Did you really think you'd get away?'_

_'I'm going to find you... and when I do... it's going to be too late for you...'_

She opened her eyes. She was in a room. No wait, this was her house. Was it... midday?

'Loki..?' she asked softly. Then suddenly his green eyes, lined with signs of fatigue came into view.

'And sleeping beauty is finally coming round.' he tried to joke though his face remained serious.

'How are you feeling?' he asked her, worry lining his features.

'I uhhhh... I'm not sure. How long have I been out?'

'Three days.'

'Three... _days?_ Three whole days?'

He sat on the bed beside her.

'No Maddy you have actually been out for about a month now, but I didn't want to tell you.'

'Are you kidding me?'

'Of course I'm kidding you!'

'What happened?'

'You seriously don't remember?'

She nodded that no she didn't, actually.

'Well,' he said stretching beside her, letting her head rest on the curve of his shoulder whilst bringing his arms around her, 'I'm not sure if I can answer that to you. You were out patrolling with Heimdal and something must have gone terribly wrong because instead of the two of you coming back together safe and sound, he came in panicked with you in his arms and the two of you were full of blood, but as it turned out the blood was all yours. Heimdal got away with a few scratches and bruises, but you were severely hurt.'

'I was... hurt?'

'Yes, you were.' he whispered.

'All this happened?'

'Yes. When you first came in you were half-unconscious so we force-fed you an apple from Idun's basket to heal you. We did heal you but I guess it wasn't enough. You were propably still exhausted from the fight so you kind of slept for eighty hours straight. And... that's all.'

'Wow.' she said after a while of thought.

'That's not how I would describe it.' he laughed miserably.

She looked up at him.

'Let's go. I want to check on Heimdal. See if he can fill me up a little.'

'What right now?' he asked incredulously.

'Yes right now!' she said as she got up.

* * *

><p>Odin along with Thor and Heimdal were in the Parsonage. Loki opened the door for her which was kind of a surprising gesture. When it came to being a gentleman, <em>-hell when it came to at least being nice- <em>he usually didn't score any points.

In fact Loki, seemed to constantly dual with his two sides. There was his wildfire side which set everyone off, and then there was a milder side, which he sometimes put up when he was with her. She didn't fool herself though. She wanted him either way.

Everyone looked up at her as she made her way in the room. Loki just found a comfortable armchair and indulged himself with Ethel's cupcakes which she had left there for them. Oh well, no one was going to have any now.

'How are you feeling?' that came from Odin.

'I'm fine, just fine, thank you. Heimdal are _you_ OK?' she turned to him.

'Yes, I wasn't really hurt.' he said scrutinizing her wearily.

'I'll have you know then that I... I don't remember a thing so, please, enlighten me.'

'You don't?' he asked surprised, 'Well we were out on a patrol-'

'Wait hang on, Loki said that too, you actually let me do this for the first time and_ this_ happened? I mean I knew I had bad luck but _this_...'

'As you may have already figured out sweetie pie, there's no chance we're letting you out of our eyesight again.' grinned Loki who was sitting lazily on the armchair.

'Who the hell made you the boss?' she retorted back angrilly.

'That's something we all agreed on. Now if you could just let Heimdal resume his story...' said Odin.

'So,' he continued, 'the first day was completely without occurrences. We searched through the Woods and some outside villages and just went back to an inn. Where ,may I add, we managed to get zero sleep because you were screaming and writhing on your beadsheets, because you were having some nightmare. Well no one slept after that.'

Maddy paled at the hearing of the word nightmare. Loki caught that, the way he could spot any difference on her. He simply remained silent though.

'The following day, we would visit the catacombs. Little did we know that little Mimir minions would be recruiting down there.'

'How do we know they were recruiting for the Whisperer?'

'Some things you just know. It's a guess, but I'm positive. Anyway we were walking through the catacombs and you asked me how were we going to find our way back since they were more or less a labyrinth. I told you we would read our signature and when we did that we spotted other signatures too. Very strong ones. We started running, but these men that had left the signature trails were waiting for us. A fight broke out, though they had very strong magic. Three came for me and two others went for you,-'

'I'm sorry to interrupt but I was taken down by _two_ men? That's depressing.'

'Yeah well, I'll have you know that they were very powerful. One knocked you down and then they approached you. One of them took out a knife and I have no idea what else happened because really I was fighting too. You were screaming at some point. I tried to get to you, I really did, but it was a little difficult you see.'

'When you came back,' that was Loki, 'you had this cut in your wrist, you were bleeding profusely and your right hand was broken. And that's all we know.'

'The mystery remains though. Why didn't they kill you? Heimdal says that at some point the guy that was kneeling beside you got up, nodded at the others and they all just dissolved into thin air.' added the All-Father.

'To add to the mystery, the men were all hooded and they wore these really long robes.' said Heimdal.

'Great, just great. So what are we going to do? Are we going back there?'

Loki got up and strolled towards her.

'You in particular are going nowhere.' he said bringing his arm around her shoulders.

'Don't get me angry, Thrickster. You don't want to see that.' she said throwing his arm off her shoulders.

His eyes gleamed craftily.

'Oh I've seen it. It usually ended up with me unconscious. _But_-' he added, 'I don't think that will be the case now that I am in my true Aspect. Now walk out of this door and into your bedroom unless you want me to throw you over my shoulder and do that myself. I'll just lock you in there.' he smiled.

'Lock me in there? What did I ever do wrong?'

'Nothing, but I know you have this bad habit of never doing what you're told.'

'As if you don't-'

'You have three, two, o-'

'Fine!' she told him stroming off.

* * *

><p>Mystery, mystery, mystery :D<p>

R&R please!


	10. Sheltering Affections pt 10

This day just couldn't get any worse.

To begin with, Maddy woke up to realise that there had been a time lapse of three days before her last memory, that she had engaged in a possibly lethal battle and that lastly, she was kept inside her house all day long like a prisoner. As if these weren't enough, she had just started to feel light-headed and dizzy, her vision blurring while she thought she could hear some voices...

It was an hour to midnight and Maddy was feeling restless. Several thoughts were running through her head and clouded her thoughts. She thought she was feverish so she tried laying down on the bed and falling asleep. No success so far.

At some point she heard the door creaking and soon after that the soft sound Loki's boots made as he strolled towards her room. She didn't get up to kiss him or indulge him. She didn't try to hide and sneak up to him. She didn't even move. She was just tired and mad at him so she kept sitting criss-crossed on the bed.

He slowly opened her bedroom door looking surprised to have found her in that state.

'Why are you awake?' he asked beggining to undress.

'Why are you here?' she asked him back trying to look defiant and angry.

'Oh, but you're so cute when you're mad!' he took of his shirt and shoes and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his and kissed it, and then he kissed her forehead. He usually tried to make his way out of uncomfortable situations with kisses and hugs and pretty things whispered in the ear but this time he stopped and took a good look at her.

'You're hot.' he said.

'Loki, seriously? Do you think there's any chance you can make it up to me by saying I'm hot?'

'No, I mean you're really hot. As if your forehead's hot. Not that what you said isn't true.' he added with a silly grin.

'Oh, that. Yes, I think I may have the fever. It's nothing.' she told him avoiding to look at him.

'OK then.' he said, hiding under the covers.

'Who told you, you're aloud to do that?' she asked him in a fiery tone.

As in a manner of answer he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto him, bringing his arms around her so that she couldn't leave. Not that she didn't try.

'Loki, let me go, I'm mad at you!'

In reply he simply kissed her neck, then her jaw, then her cheek, then her nose... The more she fought to break away, the more passionate he made his kiss.

At some point she simply stopped struggling and let go. His lips were on her neck again, hungry and full of passion. She couldn't help but let a small sigh escape her lips. Of course that was all the more motive for him to keep on going. He got up and turned around so that he was on top of her. He kept on working on her neck and lips while his hands travelled up and down her body.

Another sigh escaped her lips, only this one wasn't quite a sigh of lust, rather than a sigh of pain. He stopped immediately and looked down at her. She wasn't looking well. Her forehead was sweaty and her face flushed but it didn't seem to be a reaction he had caused.

'I think your fever's getting worse. Come on, let's go see Idun.' he told her softly.

'No.' she said, 'do you actually have a sense of time?'

'Yes, I do, but this is a little important.'

'It's just a fever, it's not like I haven't been through it before!'

'Yeah, I get that, but you're in pain.' he urged.

'Why do you have to be so stubborn?' she asked, 'Look, we'll go to Idun first thing in the morning. But now, please, let's just sleep. You're actually lucky you're aloud to sleep here.'

Loki looked as if he would fight it still, but eventually changed his mind. He slid in the bed beside her and hugged her. Just like every other night, they fell asleep like that.

Little did she know she wouldn't manage to get any actual sleep.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry guys for my completely unorganised writing schedule, I have trouble dealing with my writer's moods so please, bear with me!<p>

I will *try* to update more often but with school in the way, it may be a little hard.

I'm very, VERY seriously considering including a charachter that belongs to Cassandra Clare from one of her books, though if I do that, he will be slightly different as I will be putting him in a different world (DAH!).

Kisses! :*


	11. Sheltering Affections pt 11

There were little words to describe the scenery in front of her. Hell, was one of them. Inferno. Why did the word inferno seem to pop up into her mind so much lately? Dead men everywhere. Why did it always have to be dead men? Questions like these tormented her right now.

A sweet elderly woman approached her. Unlike the people surrounding her, she seemed to be alive, her ancient rosy cheeks and wrinkly gleaming eyes standing out. She was speaking but no sound managed to reach Maddy's ears. A strange runemark started to appear on her forehead. One that Maddy herself had never seen before. The runemark was shining a brilliant gold.

The woman's tone intensified, as if she was trying to make Maddy listen to her.

'I... I am sorry, I can't hear you.' Maddy tried to apologise.

The other woman grabbed her arm frantically, while mouthing all the more intensely something Maddy couldn't decipher.

'I... I am so very sorry...' Maddy said upset, 'please let go of my arm- aaa!'

The elderly woman stopped talking and a sharp pain shot through Maddy, the lady's touch turning as painful as acid. She fell to her knees from the pain. Tears were trickling from her eyes. The other woman didn't let go of her arm.

Maddy looked up into the woman's eyes and froze.

What a fool she was, thinking she had seen hell.

This was hell.

* * *

><p>'Aaaaagh!'<p>

Maddy shot up from her bed like a rocket screaming from her nightmare. Loki shot up almost simultaneously and brought his arms around her.

'What? What is it?' he asked terrified.

The only thing he got as a response was tears and sobbing. Maddy had burried her face in her hands and wouldn't stop crying. Loki swiftly used a cantrip to light some candles by the door which shed a faint light in the room. He hugged her as tightly as it was humanly possible and tried to soothe her. He took a few big breaths so as to calm himself from the initial shock as well and lightly brushed her hair with his fingers.

'Hey, do you want to tell me what happened?'

No responce.

'Maddy, would you please tell me what happened? Maddy?'

He felt her body stir lightly as she unburried her face from her hands and his chest. She sniffed lightly and took a big breath before she looked him in the eye. Her cheeks were streaked with wet red paths from her tears. She looked... scared.

'I had a nightmare.' she whispered trying to hold herself from breaking down again.

He held her by the arms, so as to stabilise her.

'I gathered that.' he said kind of matter-of-factly.

Silence followed his words.

'So... are you going to elaborate?' he said giving her a stern look.

Maddy shook her head a couple of times as if to shake off threads of maddness and got up.

'No need.' she tried to sound serious, 'it was just a nightmare. Just a stupid nightmare.' She strolled over to the desk and leaned on it with her hands for support.

Loki got up too and followed her. He stood behind her and hugged her arms and body protectively. His head rested at her shoulder and Maddy felt her head leaning against his adoringly. They stood like that for a while, feeling comfortable around each other.

'Tell me.' he said softly.

Maddy took a big breath and turned around. Her eyes were dry again.

'Look it was a bad nightmare. A big scary one. One would say that after that battle I'm going through post-traumatic stress. Even though I can't remember what happened, it was propably scary, so... Relax. It's nothing.' she tried to reason with him, ease him though she knew she was propably lying to him. Lying to both of them.

'I doubt it.' he sounded certain.

'You've had nightmares before.'

'No, I haven't.'

'Yes, yes you've had. Come on, we've been sleeping together long enough for me to know you. The last months you've been having troubled sleep, though nothing like what I saw today. You wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night like that. But you did toss and turn around all the time. And you woke up just fine. You propably forgot about your dreams in the morning. Plus Heimdal said you didn't sleep the first night because you had a really bad nightmare. Am I right?'

'I... I don't know. Are you?' she said confused.

His smirk confirmed her words. He drew her in and kissed her forehead.

'Do you think you can sleep again?'

'I know for a fact that I won't.'

'I think your fever has receded. Come on let's go lay down in the bed, see if you can rest a little.'

'OK, fine.' she said. Loki laid down and pulled her into a hug. Her head rested on his bare chest and their hands interwined.

Those terrible eyes from her dream stayed with her though. She closed her eyes.

'Don't worry love,' he whispered in her ear, 'even if a whole horde of enemies came after you, I'd still be there to protect you. A nightmare is nothing. I will protect you,' he kissed her hair, 'I'll stelter you.'

* * *

><p>OK so after deep thought I decided that *drumroll* Jace Lightwood (yes, he is a lightwood to me) from the mortal instruments series by cassandra clare will be joining the story. He won't be quite who he used to be though.<p>

I also think that this story will be about 30 chapters long, so yeah.

Oh and reviews are very important to me because they motivate me a lot so, please REVIEW!

Hugs & Kisses :*


	12. Sheltering Affections pt 12

Getting up from bed after a long night was always the hardest part. Loki was always the one to wake up first. The moment he opened his jade green eyes his body tensed and he wired up. Maddy herself couldn't achieve that after drinking a bucket of coffee.

She woke up from the sounds he made as he paced up and down the house. He was obviously trying to find something. She was trying to get back to sleep but his searching around seemed to be all the more intense. Finally she groaned and stretched on the bed to look at him. He was by the vanity table searching through the shelves. He paused for a moment and collected a black silk nightgown he had once given her. He looked at it in a funny way and held it up close to his body.

'I really don't think it suits you.' she said with a chuckle.

'I bought you this.'

'Yes, you did, just like every other short, silk and completely inappropriate night gown I own.'

'You never wore this.' he said in an incredulous tone. 'Why did you never wear this? It's smoking hot.'

'That's exactly the reason.' she said getting up. She took the gown from his hands and folded it back to place. She then closed the shelve and asked him in a serious tone. 'What is it? What are you looking for?'

'It's my ring. I can't find it anywhere.'

She sighed. She had given him a silver ring a while ago which was infused with some spell. She used the spell to lift his mood because he was a little tired and moody at the time with all the patrols. He had loved the ring for it's use, but he had kept it after the spell wore off anyway. He seldom took it off.

'I'll look for it.' she offered.

'Really?' he asked with gleaming eyes and a little smirk.

'Sure, you go wherever it is you're going.'

'You're an angel.' he said and leaned in to kiss her. It was a warm fleeting kiss. He turned to leave in a hurry but stopped at his tracks.

'I, uhhh, I might be a little late tonight, in case you don't come over Odin's court.'

'So, I'm not on house arrest?'

'Of course not babe.' He started to jog down the stairs to leave and Maddy heard him shout _'Wear the black nightgown tonight!'_ before he closed the entrance door.

She chuckled a bit as she leaned on the vanity table but soon her chuckle froze as guilt washed over her. He's trying to look out for me and all I do is lie to him. She told him she had no idea about having nightmares before when infact she _did_ know it. And it scared her to death. She had even told Heimdal about it on her state of shock the first night they were out of Asgard. But she didn't want Loki to worry, so she tried to act as this wasn't a big deal.

In fact, she was quite disturbed with her dreams. Her thoughts went back to last night's nightmare. She kept trying to push down the memory of the old lady but her eyes kept popping up in her mind, it was like a part of hell was imprinted behind her eyelids. It was such a scary thought, how that woman was something more than hell herself. Maddy thought she would die if she stared another moment at those eyes.

_Focus Maddy, this isn't the time to be weak_, she thought. _OK then_, determination washed over her and she walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black pants along with a black crochet and a vest.

_Time to go back to warrior stance,_ she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Odin along with Thor, Heimdal, Loki and the Snow Huntress were gathered once more. Maddy decided she did not want to stay home all day since Loki said she was house arrest-free. Not that she wouldn't find her way into the gods meetings if she wasn't. She wanted to know what had happened at World's End, and she wanted it bad. Loki knew that, so he just let her do what she wanted eventually.<p>

She hesitantly opened the door and popped her head inside bringing the conversations to a standstill.

She crept inside and closed the door behind her. The scene behind her was what she usually encountered every time the god's conferred. Odin and Heimdal were standing up engaging into deep conversation whilst Thor and Skadi seemed bored and Loki rested on the couch, not bothering to make room for anyone else. She walked to the center of the room passing by Loki to sit on an armchair beside the couch but before she could make another step Loki grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, letting her fall on the couch beside him. Then he rested his head on her lap and Maddy couldn't resist herself- she caressesed his face and hair whilst trying to catch the tail of the conversation.

'The only sane reason there is that they didn't kill us is because they want us to go back there. All of us. Just so that they can finish us off altogether.' That was Heimdal.

Odin seemed to consider that for a moment.

'How can we know without putting our lives in risk? You did say afterall that they were extremely powerful.' He said back.

'Well I... I have no idea really.' Said Heimdal after a moment's pause.

'It's quite obvious isn't it?' said Loki surprising everyone in the room. He didn't seem to pay any special attention to the conversation.

'We have to dig your's truly memories.' he said looking up at Maddy from where he was resting his head at her lap.

'And how exactly do you propose that we do that?'

'We find a spell. And look up your brain.'

'That is not a bad idea actually.' said Odin suddenly taking interest to what his brother said.

'But where do we find such spell?' asked Maddy.

'I think I have an idea.' said Loki and got up abruptly. He turned to leave.

'But where are you going?'

'To the library.' he grinned.

* * *

><p>Loki came back about half an hour ago with an old book in his hands.<p>

'Got it.' he said. He walked to the center of the room, where a big oar desk was, and opened it. The book was big, about as long as Maddy's arm and a little worn-out around the edges but it was certainly stunning. It was dressed in royal purple and had embroidered gold letters and little detailed flowers. Across the front it was written "Spirit-associated magical practises" in more gold.

Loki blindly guided himself to the page he needed. A memory spell.

'That has got to work. That's the one. Who wants to do it?' he asked.

Odin seemed like he would consider it but then said, 'I have never been comfortable with spells. The runes are my friends.'

'Well so have I.' agreed Heimdal. Loki looked at Thor and Skadi but their looks told him neither wanted to do it. Of course, a spell sucks up a lot of energy from the caster and it is quite difficult. The art of chanting and making spells is extremely hard to master. Loki had mastered it. He would do the spell.

'OK then, it would seem I'll have the honor.' He turned towards the table and focused on the script before him. His gaze was intense as he read and reread and reread it.

'What is he doing?' Maddy whispered to Odin.

'Well he has to memorize it first.' he answered her.

After a while Loki set the book down and took a big breath. He walked towards Maddy and took her hand in his to guide her towards the center of the room. Maddy was new to spells like these so it puzzled her a little when the others backed away.

Loki placed both his hands on either side of her face, at her skull. Once more he had an intense look on. Maddy thought it was funny so she smiled and it made Loki smile too.

'Stop it,' he said trying to regain focus, 'I need to be very concentrated to do this.' Maddy steeled herself.

Loki closed his eyes and started to chant something in a language she had no idea existed. It was weird.

Then, her vision got blurry and she had to try hard to stay upright. She put her hands on either side of his body to steady herself. Beside her Loki was sweating and panting. Images started to parade before her eyes. Images from when she was young, from her father and her sister and Little Bear's Wood. Images of the World Below, and of One-Eye and of Red Horse Hill. Loki focused harder to reach more recent memories.

Anyone watching him could tell he was in pain. His muscles were tense and he was sweating profusely. He was living them. Her memories. Not just seeing them, but feeling and hearing them. He felt what she felt and touched what she touched and smelled what she smelled. It was odd to say the least.

Now other images flooded her mind. There was one where she was reading a book by a lake. There was another where she gambled with Perth-Odin. There was one where she was kissing him on the lips and there was another where they were naked and there was nothing but fire between them.

Good. He was getting close. He tried harder.

Maddy though was on the verge of passing out. She had gone pale like a ghost and was sweating heavily. Loki was all that was holding her upright.

There. Loki reached those memories where she was about to leave for the patrol. He examined closely the night at the inn and the day after. They entered the underground tunnels. He saw them walking down the corridors, he saw them discover the signatures and he saw them being attacked. When one of the hooded men attacked her, Loki started screaming and howling from the pain. He was living it too. The men hurt her, they took her blood. Why did they take her blood?

The spell wore off and he groanned. Maddy fell to the ground below her and he backed to the table to steady himself. He was trying to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat. He clenched and unclenched his hand a few times. 'Son of a bitch.' he muttered. The pantom of the pain from having Maddy's hand broken was still there.

She came to her senses. Heimdal was helping her up. He steadied her and helped her sit on the couch offering some water. Silence fell on the room as everyone waited patiently for Loki to say what he saw.

'I ughhh... that was scary.' he said breathing heavily. He sat down on the armchair with a thud. 'There are two conclusions I have reached.' he said, ' One is that I'm going to kill those bastards, and two, is that I am a damned great lover.' he grinned a tired grin.

Maddy blushed and threw a pillow at him. 'Shut up!' came a faint cry from Maddy. She was very exhausted. The only colour that was in her cheeks was the slight blush she had from his comment.

'So... what happened exactly?' asked Heimdal.

'Well...,' Loki began his story.

As he was talking they grew paler and paler.

* * *

><p>Sooooooo, this was a big chapter. I was going to split it in two but felt like giving you a big one because I hadn't updated in a while.<p>

Rate and Review pretty, pretty please? :D


	13. Sheltering Affections pt 13

'They took your blood.' Heimdal said for what seemed like the thousanth time. He didn't seem to be able to digest it properly, but it seemed coherent to what he had experienced himself.

'Why did they do that? What do they want from you?' he carried on, pacing around. Everyone else was silent. Loki was sitting upright on the couch feeling tired and worn-out from the amount of energy the memory spell had ripped him off. Spells were very energy consuming, though he would do it again any time for her. At least now they had some clues about what happened.

Maddy herself rested her head against Loki's chest trying hard to keep her eyes open. It had been a while since she had passed out and a few glasses of water later she still felt as if she could sleep right there in his arms with everyone watching. She closed her eyes and relaxed into him. She couldn't really help it anymore.

'We have to go back.' Loki struggled to say. 'I have to know who the hell they are and what the hell they want.' Even though his voice was tired, and almost inaudible, his gaze was hard and menacing. He looked... well, pissed.

Thor gave Dogstar a funny look. Maddy was his daughter, and even though he wasn't really the fathering-type he loved her and respected her deeply, he had come to realise. Loki on the other hand... he was not very fond of him. Well, sure, sometimes he was a good distraction when Thor was bored and wanted to punch something, and he even found some of his pranks funny, but the Trickster was no man he wanted for Maddy and he felt he had to do something about it.

Loki himself knew that no one approved of his relationship with the daughter of the Thunder God, but he didn't really care. Besides, he didn't mind setting everyone's teeth on edge with his doings. He rather enjoyed the weird look he got from Thor, or Heimdal -he certainly enjoyed making him jealous- or even his ex-wife Sigyn.

He looked down at the one thing that he felt like protecting and found her fast asleep. Her breathing had gotten even and she had relaxed into his hug. What a pretty little thing she was.

There were times that he thought that he wasn't worth to have her, that she should be with someone else, propably someone younger and more delicate or handsome but he couldn't deny the truth. He was selfish, and he wasn't willing to change. Besides, what was a five-hundred years age difference compared to what he was feeling? Nothing. So he kept stroking her hair in long, feathery caresseses.

Silence fell into the room for a while after his statement. Should they go back? What if it really was a trap? And what force hid behind the magic of their attackers?

'I wouldn't go there without a very well-thought plan, as well as a second plan in case the first backfires. We need to have the upper hand in this.' said Skadi, speaking for the first time since Loki entered the room. He had kind of forgotten she was there at the first place.

'Worry not Huntress, that's just my specialty.' Loki smirked. That brought a little smile to her face which was an extremely rare sign of affection of her towards the Trickster. Usually her feelings towards him involved disgust, annoyance and pure hate. But she knew as well as anyone that having Loki on her side in times like this -when they desperately needed a plan that involved foul play or trickery- he was a vital ally.

'Fine then, we should just take a break here. Apparently we are all too tired.' said Odin though it was clear he was reffering to the couple. 'We'll talk it through later. Loki, are you going to take Maddy back with you, or do you need help?' he asked as the others made their way to the exit.

'I, ughhh... this is a very comfortable couch. And I don't really think I can make another step right now.'

'So you're staying here?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, apparently. Now if you would be so kind.' he made a sweeping motion with his hand shooing him away from his study.

Odin just sighed and left.

With all the energy he had left he got up and lightly shaked Maddy motioning her to lie on the couch. He lied down at the back of the couch and Maddy - half in-half out of sleep- lied beside him. He brought his arm around her, as usual and drifted off to deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Nightmares was something Maddy had finally gotten used to. Loki had also gotten used to be woken up in the middle of the night by thrasting, shaking, talking, crying or screaming and so on. Sleepwalking though was not on his menu.<p>

He woke up what seemed to be like an hour after he had fallen asleep and he was already feeling significantly better. Maddy though was already awake walking in a steady pace towards the door. Something about her seemed a little off though.

'Maddy? Where are you going?' he asked in a sleepy tone.

No answer.

'Maddy?' He got up. She didn't answer, neither seemed to have even heard him. She just kept on pacing slowly. He strolled towards her and grabbed her wrist. 'Hey!' he said. Though she didn't respond this time either. _Wait what was she doing..._

Loki took a good look at her. Her eyes were closed and she was stumbling. But it can't be, _was she actually sleepwalking?_ What did you do when you saw people sleepwalking? He tried to dig up his memories, about what he knew about this. _Nothing,_ he thought, _I know nothing. _

No wait! When people sleepwalked you weren't supposed to wake them up. You just tried to guide them back to bed.

He braced himself. _OK, piece of cake, just put her back to sleep._ He took hold of both of her hands and whispered at her to follow him in a soothing voice. _Come on... _

He tried to guide her back to the couch, but it wasn't very easy. She didn't seem to even acknowledge his presence. She faintly tried to fight back but he wouldn't let her. This is harder than I thought...

All of a sudden the door burst open revealing a surprised Heimdal. 'Oh, shit' Loki said. The noise the door made startled Maddy out of her sleep. Her eyes grew large, and she was breathing heavily.

'What the hell...' exclaimed Heimdal.

Maddy stumbled back, frightened as she was, but she didn't fall down. Loki's grip was strong on her arms and he supported her. Her hands clutched at her chest, as if she couldn't breathe, and yelped in pain.

'Really Heimdal, that was a spectacular entrance.' said Loki, his eyes shooting daggers at him. He helped her sit.

Heimdal was thoroughly shaken. 'I didn't even know you were here in the first place! I came to pick up the spell book. What was that all about?' he asked.

'What happened?' said Maddy. 'One moment I am on the couch, the next I'm standing by the door? What's going on?' she asked pleadingly.

Loki was about to answer that, but after a sideways glance at Heimdal he thought better of it.

'Get up, you should get some air.' he said and took her hand in his.

As they were passing by Heimdal, Loki told him in a hushed dark tone, 'We'll talk about this later. You don't heve to discuss this with anyone else, please.' and left without waiting for a response. If the circumstances were different he wouldn't trust him to remain silent about this but, oh, the things people do for love.

* * *

><p>I haven't updated in a while T_T :O please don't kill me :D<p> 


	14. Sheltering Affections pt 14

The night air was like fire in Maddy's loins. She was confused. Very confused.

She followed Loki outside and they walked into the woods. The stopped to sit on a fallen tree that served as a bench.

'Are you OK?' he asked for what seemed to be the thousanth time.

'Yes, I'm fine.' she nodded. 'So now I'm sleepwalking. Great.' she exhaled miserably.

'It's the first time you do it so, don't worry. It could be nothing.'

'I doubt it, though.'

'Have a liitle faith babe. You've been stressed lately that's all. You just need some time to get over it.'

'Hmmmm... I hope you're right. You have to be.'

'Where do you want to go now?'

'Not to sleep, that's for sure.' she exclaimed. But she couldn't avoid sleep for the rest of her life.

'Shall we go to my shed?' he asked.

'I told you I don't want to go to bed.'

'There are various things you can do in a bed.' he answered her with a devilish grin.

'Really, now?' she asked a little exasperated but Loki noticed the ends of her mouth twiching upwards.

'Anytime's a good time.' he said and headed that way.

Maddy sighed and followed him.

* * *

><p>It was about midday when they reached Loki's shed which was about a ten minute route from the woods. The moment she got inside Loki closed -and locked- the door and drew the curtains.<p>

'Why are you locking the door?' asked Maddy.

'Because that idiot Heimdal has the bad habit of walking into intimate situations in case you haven't noticed.' he said and drew her close.

He kissed her gently and they swayed together. It was a little comical how Maddy had to stand on her tiptoes when she kissed him and he still had to bow down. But it didn't matter to them so they stayed like that for a while, just kissing. And on and on they kissed. But where is smoke there's fire, and that gentle kiss developed into something more intimate and Maddy was able to forget all that tormented her and relax into her lover's arms as the two became one.

There was nothing sweeter than his touch and his lips. Even though by now they knew each other by heart, every time they touched it was like a whole new experience.

Even after they made love he still laid on top of her and kissed her. At some point he looked down at her.

'Did you find my ring?' he asked curiously.

'I, yes but I have it back home. It had fallen under the bed.'

'Hmmm. That makes sense.'

'It certainly does, now kiss me.'

'Yes, ma'am.' he said and he obeyed.

* * *

><p>Please don't hate me for not uploading in like such a long time but I was in the middle of finals and I had to study. I'm really sorry for that -_- And I'm also sorry for providing you with such a short chapter, but I promise that I will update again VERY SOON! So keep an eye on that xD<p>

Love you all 3


	15. Sheltering Affections pt 15

OK, so before I post this chapter there are some things I want to say. I would like to thank Martina for her guest review the other day and also say that I am so very sorry. Martina your comment made me snap out of it and realise that my behaviour is completely inapropriate as a writer but it is not that simple for me. This may sound like an excuse but for the past few weeks I actually relapsed into depression which is definitely not my finest time. Did I have time to write? Yes. Did I have the energy to get out of bed and do something productive? No. I was even thinking of abandoning this story once and for all because it didn't seem like a lot of people like it anyway, but it wasn't something I wanted to do so I just bided my time. Everyday I thought, 'I should propably update' but it was very hard for me to do that. Sometimes I would open the document and nothing would pour out of my head to type. Needless to say, depression takes the best of someone and turns them into a walking potato. Yap it sucks. But anyways and anyhows, thank you Martina because you gave me a purpose to get out of bed and start writing something. And so I promise you -no false promises- that I will start updating a lot more and that I will be a good writer and all. If you're seeing this Martina, know that you did a good think. I am currently in the healing process and you made my day a lot brighter. You rock girl XO

* * *

><p>It was a good feeling waking up into his arms. She felt safe and loved, and to be real, she felt womanly and beautiful. It wasn't a feeling she had ever felt before until they got together.<p>

That night she had slept dreamlessly. She didn't really like it but it was a nice change from the nightmares so she was grateful. Loki was sleeping like an angel beside her (or so Maddy thought) and it was such a joy watching him sleep when his face and body lacked that tensity he always seemed to have. There was no mischief in that face, just a calm force like the seaside at night where everything was peaceful and quiet.

She rolled out of bed not bothering much with her attire -she was only wearing Loki's shirt- and headed for the kitchen. Coffee, she thought, makes everything better so she poured herself a cup and studied a book Loki had. The History of the World. Through the pages, Maddy got to discover that it wasn't very flattering to Loki.

'Very badly written if you ask me.' he said.

She turned around and saw him leaning on the frame of the door, his arms crossed and his eyes sleepy.

'How can histrory be badly written? I mean it's history... facts. Right?'

'The only true fact you'll find in there is that Heimdal's a sissy.' he approached her and leaned over her.

'Gods Loki shut your mouth. How did you even come to that conclusion?' she said laughing.

'Personal experience.' he grinned.

'You've done a lot of bad things.' she remarked all serious now.

'I have.' he said. 'Just not what this book says I have.' and he closed the book.

* * *

><p>Now Maddy was fond of training. Loki not so much. He would slump by a tree and watch her throw knives or mindbolts at targets and sometimes, just some, Loki would take the part of being her trainer and he would teach her how to bend the runes and do impossible throws with the help of Kaen of course. Once he told her, a very long time ago, he and Goldie had made that bet. Whoever would better shoot the centre of an archery target would be the winner. If Heimdal was the winner, they would throw Loki out of Asgard, if not, he would stay.<p>

So Heimdal went first, doing an incredible shot so far from the target that no god could see it but him. Loki on the other hand protested on the distance since he could hardly see the target. So he moved it a few feet away from him but turned it around so that he couldn't see the rings. He asked Heimdal to shoot the centre. He couldn't. So Loki, with his legendary mischief and the help of his rune shot the target from the back bending his bolt so that it found its aim.

Maddy couldn't quite hit the centre yet, but her throws were very good as Loki remarked.

'Have you had enough for today?' he asked her. The were both dressed in black gear, that was quite uncomfortable to train in when the sun was shining mercilessly upon them.

'Yeah, I'm good.' she said catching her breath.

'Let's visit One-Eye shall we?'

'Maddy really? Now?'

'Yes, I want to follow the plans. See what we're going to do about... them.'

'We should find a name for them don't ya think? Like a very embarassing name...' he said as they slowly made their way to Odin's Hall.


	16. Sheltering Affections pt 16

This was a meeting just like any other she had ever attended. Odin and Heimdal did most of the talking, Loki indulged on the fine northern wine, Skadi and Njord remained silent and Maddy listened avidly without interfering as per instructed.

_They still consider me a child_, she thought bitterly. She took a glance towards Loki who was sipping his wine lazily and thought that she most definitely was _not_ a child. Not anymore that is.

'I want to go' offered Loki.

They were talking about going back to the catacombs to check on the Men in Black -Loki came up with the name- and Loki, not surprisingly, offered up for the job.

Maddy wanted to burst her mouth open at that moment more than any other. She wanted to scream that she wanted to go too, that she _had _to go, but she doubted that they would permit her to leave Asgard in the next ten years again.

'So Loki... and Heimdal, you're going together?' Odin was wary. It was no secret that there was a big agenda between the two men.

'Of course we are.' smiled Loki, 'We'll take care of each others back.'

'Sure thing.' Heimdall said, 'I'll take such good care of your back that you won't even feel it anymore.'

'Me too old pal.' he giggled venomously.

'Can I say something?' asked Maddy pleadingly. She wasn't going to be bossed around for much more.

'I believe I should join... I mean, I am needed... I'm strong, fast, and I've learned my lesson. I wouldn't let anyone take me by surprise again.'

'Baby cakes... no.'

'Don't be an idiot Loki, I would do better than you anyway. Besides I think we've all understood that more than two people are needed for this job! We have to find out who those warlocks were, and find out how they can channel their magic like that. You need help.'

'I think we're cool.' opposed Heimdal.

'But-'

'I think Maddy should go.' Odin's firm voice rang throught the room. 'You need all the help you can get. And last I checked I need most of my warriors here in Asgard since we're having trouble with the Ice Folk, so I can't send anyone else.'

The look the General received from the gods was as funny as it could get.

'Loki and Heimdal will go to the Universal City, whereas me and Maddy will leave for the North to maintain the peace with the Ice Folk.' said Skaddy surprising everyone in the room.

'Wait, when was that even an option? The Ice Folk are dangerous and have been our enemies since before we were born, you can't just go there!'

'Don't be such an idiot Loki, in case you haven't forgotten I come from the Ice Folk. Remember my father Thiassi?' she asked sweetly. 'You burned him alive.' she gave him a menacing look.

Loki could only swallow, hard.

'No time for that Skaddy, we can't have fights among our ranks. I agree with you but you have to be extra careful. Maddy do you want to go to the North?'

Maddy couldn't wait to show them that she could do it, take on a mission like that and make it through.

'Yes!' she exclaimed.

'Then it is settled.'

'Wait how-'

'It is settled Captain, do you have any objections?' demanded the All-father.

'No, he's OK.' Maddy answered for him.

'Don't be too excited sweetheart. The North is cold. Very cold. Our trip will be your hardest one yet. You had better be sure you want to do this.'

'Skaddy... I'll be fine. I'm not a child for god's sake!'

'You don't need to have a child's brain to be stupid.'

'Are you calling her stupid?' Loki tried to defend her.

'Last I checked she was the one who blew up a routine patrol.'

'Hey that was none of her fault! I doubt you would have gotten out of this catacombs alive!'

'Are you challenging me Trickster?'

'Hey stop. You too stop OK?' Maddy got in the way. By now the two rivals had gotten really irritated, Skaddy's runewhip ready to strike and Loki's eyes burning with green fire. She touched his shoulder. He snapped back into reality and looked at her.

It was as if the fire inside them had just been blown out. He turned around and exited the room in a swift movement.

'So, we have a plan?' asked Odin.

'And now we roll.' answered Heimdal.


	17. Sheltering Affections pt 17

'Don't...' -sigh- '...you dare...'

'Ugh, stop, I've got to see who's at the door. Get off me!'

Loki sighed as he collapsed onto the bed, cursing at whoever knocked that door. As it turned out, it was not the kind of social visit he liked. He heard Maddy greeting the guest in suspence.

'Hey, Sigyn, how are you?'

Oh no. Sigyn was here. His ex-wife. Why did the gods have to be so cruel?

'Here you are. I want you to know that you keep on neglecting your duties as a father.'

'What again Sigyn?' he asked in exasperation, not giving a care about his state of partial undress.

'Well there's a raccoon in the house! We can't stay there, it's not safe anymore!'

'OK, this last month there was a frog, then a fox, then a cat, then a raccoon in the house, you are a witch for god's sake, you can use your powers to drive the animals away!'

'No I couldn't! Besides, don't you want to see the boys?'

'I am seeing the boys every day!'

'For a couple of hours only.'

'Trust me a couple of hours with me are enough.' he grinned.

'No they're not. If we were still together, I would keep close to you at all times, cooking for you, cleaning after you and taking care of you all day long! But no, you had to hook up with that cheap daughter of Thor, whose only concern is how to steal other womens men! And not only did you just hook up, which would be forgivable, but you also had to move in with her and betray your family!'

'Sigyn shut your mouth and get out please, you're getting on my nerves.'

Sigyn looked more than shocked.

'Me? The woman you once loved?'

'Oh please, you know it was a forced wedding, now get out please.' Loki tried to guide her out the door.

'OK, fine! Stay with your Jezebel, but don't ever try to come back to me!'

'Yes, yes I'll keep that in mind, bye now.' he said and shut the door.

He paced all the way to the kitchen.

'Ouch.' said Maddy.

'Don't listen to her. You know she's crazy right? Come here...' he said and pulled her in a tight embrace.

'I wouldn't blame her...'

'You didn't even do anything. It was my choice to leave her. You were just my getaway.' he kissed her forehead.

'Yeah and she hates me now! And last I checked, I don't know if anyone else hates me too. Perhaps everyone hates me.'

'Hey, everyone hates me too, don't worry.' he grinned.

'So... since you're going to the North next week, I arranged for me and Heimdal to leave this week.'

'Really... why?'

'Because I want to be in Asgard while you're away to check on you.'

'And when are you leaving?'

'Approximately... in a couple of hours.'

'And you thought about telling me now?'

'I didn't want to have a stressed make-out session.'

'Shut UP already!' she giggled at him.

'Oh, you love me.'

'Yes, I do.' she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	18. Sheltering Affections pt 18

**WARNING: Foul language on this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Maddy was sceptical. Was it really safe for Heimdal and Loki to go out there alone? She knew she had to rely on their strenth, and to believe that they would be prepared for whatever came their way, but still it was dangerous to send the two of them at the mouth of a dangerous clan.<p>

Faith, she thought. She just had to keep her faith up.

For whatever reason though, she was excited that such an important mission, as the dealing of peace with the Ice Folk would be trusted upon her. Sure thing Skadi was not the best of companions for a long and tiring mission like that, but she would have to get over it and cooperate with her for the sake of gaining the Asgardians trust.

_Well, there are things you just have to put up with, _she thought.

* * *

><p>'So, how are you holding up friend?'<p>

'I didn't know we had to talk all the way to our destination Trickster.' replied Heimdal in a harsh tone.

'Oh, I'm just doing small talk you know. There are lot's of things we have in common... our love for archery let's say, or missions like this, or wine... or women.' He gave Heimdal a hard look, which was wasted since he happened to look away.

'We have nothing in common, and therefore nothing to talk about dog.'

'Not a nickname I prefer I'm afraid.'

'But that's just what you are. A dog.'

'Listen here you paedophile.' he said and stopped at his tracks with a mindbolt out in his right hand targeting at Heimdals face. 'I don't know what gave you the impression that Maddy would ever see something in you. So don't get your hopes up. She's happy with me, so if you respect her in the least, you'll put your fantasies aside and let her be.'

Heimdal slapped Loki's hand away hard.

'Firstly Dogstar, you and I don't have that much of an age difference. So don't get all cocky and protective about your girlfriend who happens to be more than five hundred years younger than you. Secondly, you do know that she is a free woman and that you couldn't hope to control any aspect of her life. She's independent and strong and if you think for a minute that's she's going to forgive you or stay with you after he screw with her well... you are wrong. And you're going to screw with her, I can feel it, because you are a sick bastard who only cares about himself.' he smiled a bitter smile. 'Tell me how many women have you slept with after you two got together?'

Loki's hand flew and connected with Heimdal's jaw. Soon they were well engaged in a fist fight.

'You think you are so smart huh?' he gasped for breath. 'I'll have you know I haven't slept with anyone else cause I obviously don't have the time, that's just how close we are all the time. I'm telling you this girl is wild! Talkin' bout great sex!'

Heimdal lunged forward and threw his opponent to the ground.

'You disrespectful son of a bitch!' Heimdal tried to throw a fist at Loki's face. 'I just wish she was here so she could be able to hear you talk like that about her.'

Loki threw Heimdal aside and tried to pin him to the ground, which was a difficult task since he was slimmer that the other man.

'Wanna know something Heimdal? I bet she would be disgusted at the idea of you falling for her. You'd better get yourself a woman like Frigg, she would fit you better. How about my ex-wife?'

'Shut up!' Heimdal managed to get up and throw the other man to the ground.

'Hey you! HEY!'

A local officer arrived at the scene where the two men were engaged in a fight.

He tried to seperate the two men but in vain.

At last Loki was sick of it and let the officer drag him aside.

'Don't touch me!' he exclaimed.

'I'll have to take you both in gentlemen, come on.'

'Don't be so funny for god's sake.' said Loki with a poisonous glance at him.

'You'll have to cooperate with me sir, or else...'

'Or else what? Are you going to hurt me? Whatever, I'm going back.'

'Back where? Back to Asgard? You are such a coward.' retorted Heimdal.

Loki tried to lunge at him again, but the officer stood firmly between them.

'Yeah I'm going back to Asgard! I'm hurt, do you really think I'm engaging in a possibly lethal battle with crazy warlocks?'

'B- b- but... Asgard... what?' The officer was utterly lost for words as he started to sense something different on the two men. Something non human.

'Hopefully I'll get in without anyone noticing and have Idun heal me before I slip out again.'

'You rat. I hurt you that bad didn't I?'

'If you think you fare better right now...'

'Shut up and get moving, I don't want to risk any chance that someone from Asgard saw all of this happen.' he said and started his way to the rainbow bridge.

'See you later mate.' Loki waved at the officer that stood rooted at his spot in complete shock and followed suit.

* * *

><p>So, Im going to make a deal with you :) If I get at least one review per every new chapter I post, I will post the next chapter in the following 48 hours from the review :) K, love you :*<p> 


	19. Sheltering Affections pt 19

'OK no one saw us this far, I'm getting into Idun's house and I'll come back with a few apples.'

'Loki?' His face went pale.

'Baby?'

Maddy was shocked. She looked at the two men in seer disbelief and terror.

'What happened?' she lightly touched his face and brushed her fingers over a bleeding wound on his chin.

'It hasn't even been a day since you've been gone, when did you get to the Universal City, and what happened and why are you hurt, did you find them, did they attack you?'

'Whoah slow down.' he frowned. 'No nothing happened.'

'You call this nothing?'

'I'm going in to get the apples.' said Heimdal and made his exit.

'So why are you here? What are you doing in Idun's Hall?'

'Nothing.' she was eager to reply.

'You little liar. You aren't supposed to be here. What's this?' he asked her trying to get what she was holding so dearly into her palm.

'It's nothing, just leave it alone. Loki!'

He grabbed it and inspected it. It was some sort of blue liquid in a little bottle.

'What on earth is this?'

'Why don't you start by answering the question_ I_ asked first.'

'What is it?'

'I told you nothing!'

'Well nothing happened to me either but you don't seem very eager to believe me!'

Maddy looked downwards as if inspecting her boots.

'It's a sleeping drug. For the nightmares. Now it's your turn!'

'You've had nightmares?'

'Yeah, just last night. I kind of sleepwalked too. But it's nothing to worry about!' she tried to tell him upon seeing his expression.

'Hmmm, I'll make sure to be away less often if it helps you sleep.'

She smiled at him.

'You are such a sweetheart.' she told him. 'What happened to the two of you while you were away?'

'Well... we kind of got into a fight.'

Maddy sat at a nearby rock.

'A fight? Oh my god you are so immature! I can't believe you!'

'Hey it was none of my fault!'

'Yeah I know it rarely is.' she answered him.

She sat down in a big chunk of rock.

'Hey don't be like that OK, he was asking for it!'

'What did you even fight over?'

A moment of silence passed.

'It doesn't matter OK?' he kneeled to the ground beside her and took her hand in his.

'Just promise me one thing.'

'What?' she asked in a tiny voice.

'That you'll be by my side forever. No matter what.'

She looked into his eyes a little stunned.

'Yes. I'll be by your side. No matter what.'

He confirmed her words with his eyes. They shone with hope. They shone with relief. They bore the glint of madness.

Cause after all, love is madness.

Heimdal entered the scene unnoticed. And unnoticed he left.

* * *

><p>OK so I had written this chapter in a while but I was hesitant about publishing it. There is something in writing anything, even fanfiction. You must always respect another persons hard work and art. Because that person gave part of his charachter and soul in that piece of work. And to that person it matters. It matters if people study and admire his soul. Part of my soul and life was interwined in this chapter, so this is why deciding whether to publish it or not was such a hard decision to make. So sorry for the delay you little marshmallows, happy reading :)<p> 


	20. Sheltering Affections pt 20

'So what kind of clothes should I pack?'

'The warmest garments you own. Thick sweaters and pants, gloves, scarves, -oh do you have any fur?'

'No Skadi why would I have any fur?' Maddy asked incredulously.

'You'll need it hun.'

Maddy sighed. It occurred to her the trip to the North might be colder than she imagined.

She had all sorts of trouble in her head right now. She had to prepare herself for a very important task, and also had to worry about Loki patrolling with Heimdall. Not only were the catacombs extremely unsafe, but his differences with the hawk-eyed god made it all the more complicated.

'OK, so I'll just pack really heavy clothes and do I need any weaponry?'

'Absolutely NOT! Are you crazy? We are going there to ensure peace!'

'Yeah I get that but we'll be walking into the lion's den completely unprotected.'

'My tribe is certainly _not_ the lion's den! But you would do well to fear us. We are strong and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if they are building up an uproar. The North people have always been very independent.'

'You're not supporting this uproar are you? It could possibly bring about our downfall.'

'I am not supporting it. But if there is so much as a certain kind of revolutionary plans developing in the North I definitely would understand why.'

The argument was heating up and Maddy did not feel like having a fight with the Snow Huntress just before going on a trip with her. So she tried to calm things up.

'I understand what you are trying to say. You are right to feel that way. Maybe we have slightly oppressed the North people in our tries to keep ourselves safe. We should just go out there and see I guess.'

Skadi seemed rather taken aback by that but did not share her thoughts rather than stayed silent and concentrated at her task at hand which was figuring a trip route out with Maddy.

'So, it would seem that we are all set with this route. Pack up Maddy.'

She did not need to be told twice. Excitement pulsed through her. If only she had time to tell Loki that her trip was to begin sooner that he thought. When he got back home he would be furious to realize that she had left without him actually being in Asgard where he could watch her every move.

Loki had found out that by certain means –unbeknown yet to Maddy- he could convince his brother to allow him to seat on his throne, which of course gave him the opportunity to be able to watch any human –or not- being in the realm.

It's not like he hadn't used it earlier without his brother's consent but now he could have the throne to himself for hours if Odin allowed, therefore being able to watch Maddy's trip to the north continuously. And he had his ways of convincing him.

So Maddy packed up the heaviest set of her clothes and prepared herself to leave with a heavy heart knowing that when she got back there would be a fight. She thought about leaving a note for Loki but later decided against it. He'd kill her anyways so no need for sentiment.

'Maddy I want you to know that I am very proud of you. And that I am sure you will manage to ensure the peace between the people in the North and us.'

Odin had found Maddy and her companion just before they left at the brink of the Rainbow bridge and wanted to bid them goodbye.

Maddy almost cried upon having heard her grandfather utter those words to her. She gave him a last tight hug before leaving.

'Thank you Odin.'

'And don't worry. I will make sure Loki doesn't have a heart attack.' He smiled at her.

Maddy returned that smile and followed Skadi into places she had never been before.

Loki did not have a good feeling about this. After recovering the healing apples from Idun and bumping into Maddy he got this twist in his gut about her.

Ever since Maddy's encounter with the men in black under the city she had had an odd sleeping pattern or rather a lack of one. She used to have all sorts of nightmares from time to time but ever since she came back to Asgard beat up and hurt things got a dramatic turn from sleep disturbances to frightful haunting nightmares that had her crying in his arms. Maddy didn't cry.

And then of course there was her new habit of sleepwalking which was as odd as it could get.

Loki's mind began reeling in different directions. How was the attack in the catacombs connected to Maddy's behavior?

_They took her blood…_

'That's it!' he mumbled aloud.

'What's it Trickster?' said Heimdal all annoyed since he seemingly enjoyed travelling without his companion chit chat.

'Nothing.' He answered back but he had it half figured out.

They didn't kill her because they needed her alive for whatever reason. They wanted her to work for them. So they took her blood in an attempt to control her through it. Sure there were thousands of spells and scrolls on controlling a person and the majority of those include materials such as hair, jewelry, pictures, blood..

Well so far there hadn't been any serious attempts at actually controlling her but wasn't sleepwalking and her nightmares a sign of control? The thought made him very uneasy and gave him extra reason to seek those warlocks out.

'So, Goldy… You've encountered them before. You said they are really strong. Do you think we can take them by surprise?'

'I seriously doubt it. This is very dangerous you know. They didn't really give a damn about keeping me alive or anything and I doubt they will care much about keeping you alive. Maddy seemed to be their pray all along. And as you know Maddy is not here to distract them in any sort of way so it is very positive they might hunt us down and simply kill us.'

'Sweet, an adventure.' Loki said with a smug look plastered all over his face.

'Are you scared Dogstar?'

'Totally.' He said in his carefree way of his.

'You should be. I have no idea what they are or what they want. But it's not good.'

'Great.' He answered back and they continued their journey not talking.


End file.
